1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connector assemblies, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly provided for mechanically and electrically connecting chip modules to printed circuit boards (PCBS).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connector assemblies are widely used in the connector industry for electrically connecting chip modules to printed circuit boards (PCBs) in personal computer.
A conventional electrical connector assembly comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals received in corresponding passageways of the housing, a locating frame mounted on an upper surface of the housing and a plurality of locating pins for connecting the housing and the locating frame to the printed circuit board. The housing defines a number of smoothly receiving holes for receiving the locating pin therein and the locating frame and the printed circuit board each define a plurality of first through holes and second through holes in correspondence with the receiving holes of the housing. In assembly, the terminals are inserted into the housing and then soldered to the printed circuit board. Successively the locating frame is mounted on the housing with the first holes in line with the receiving holes and the second holes. At last, the locating pins are inserted through the first through holes, the receiving holes and the second holes in turn and engages interferentially with the holes, thereby the locating frame and the housing are connected to the printed circuit board.
However, in the electrical connector assembly described in above context, the receiving holes of the housing are smoothly defined which makes a greater contacting surface between inner walls of the receiving holes and the locating pins. So there need a greater force, when the locating pins are inserted into the receiving holes, which make the assembly more difficult. In addition, the locating pin is usually made of metal material and the housing is made of insulative material. When the temperate changes, the size of the receiving holes opening on the housing make a greater change than the size of the locating pin, thereby the locating pin do not engage with the receiving holes, which influences the engagement between the locating pin and the housing.
Thus, there is a need to provide a new connector assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned problems.